powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycholon
is a small round golden robot that Yoko Usami mysteriously finds in the forest which both Space Shocker and the Madou are after, first appearing in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Character History It first appeared falling from the sky and was found by Yoko and Usada Lettuce, who repaired it. When the robot's system awakened, it first panicked thinking that its being abducted, but later relaxes knowing that Yoko and Usada are friends. Psycholon then tells its origin - that it used to be a vessel that an organization known as Space Shocker wishes to use to awaken an evil entity, and that the portal is where it was falling from. When Space Shocker found Yoko and Psycholon, they ambush Psycholon, but not before Yoko's friends, Hiromu and Ryuji arrive to assist Yoko. When Space Shocker tries to send both Yoko and Psycholon through a portal, Hiromu and Ryuji appear to save them and are sucked in instead. While trying to escape from Space Shocker even thought with their friends gone, Yoko and Psycholon are ambushed again. To show gratitude for saving its life, Psycholon protects Yoko from Space Shocker until she is smashed into the portal via baseball bat-like smash, however Psycholon is saved by a sudden appearance of and Gai Ikari, who drop out from the portal, then escapes from the Space Shocker safely. Taking refuge at the with the others, Geki reveals that the Galactic Union intends to destroy Earth with the to prevent Space Shocker and Space Crime Syndicate from completing their plan to revive after obtaining Psycholon, as their scheme threatens the entire universe. After a conversation between Geki and , and a sudden appearance of Demon King's body from the portal, Psycholon - along with Geki, , and Yoko - proceed on their missions while Gai, , and Kai call out the reinforcements to defeat the evil organizations for the sake of the universe. While Yoko is not matched well against Shadow Moon, Psycholon forgot to reveal to Yoko that the robot can access the portal too, in which they find that Hiromu and Ryuji are actually imprisoned by the evil organization all along, and set them free. Once most of the reinforcements (Gokaigers, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider OOO, and the Kyoryugers) arrive to battle the evil organizations. Shadow Moon and with their reinforcements are defeated, the one-hour delay provided by the Galactic Union runs out as the Super Dimensional Cannon is forcefully fired. After the three Space Sheriff sacrifice themselves to stop the cannon, the heroes witness Reider's plan before dying and reviving as Space Reider. The resultant explosion provides enough power, and Psycholon is also overcome by the energy surge and is put under Madou's control as well. However, Yoko calls out for Psycholon and it manages to break free from Psycho's control but ends up sacrificing itself to protect her from a fatal blast. After the battle, Usada reveals to Yoko that Psycholon can be fixed. Behind the scenes Conception Psycholon was designed by creature designer Tamotsu Shinohara. Notes *Psycholon is similar to the character Fuu-chan from the Pretty Cure movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, as both are tiny and yellow, both are needed to summon the major villain of their respective movie, and both are befriended by a female hero. Chisato Category:Sentai Allies Category:Mysterious Figures